phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
La Candace-Cabra
" | image = We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb introducing the cupra-copter. | season = 4 | production = 409a | broadcast = 193 | story = Jonathan Howard | ws = Bernie Petterson J.G. Orrantia | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = July 12, 2013 | international = August 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America/Brazil) | xd = August 3, 2013 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Happy Birthday, Isabella" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The boys set out to prove the existence of the elusive Chupacabra to the world, but Candace can't stand the wait and first just needs to prove it to Mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has the brilliant idea to use his Switch-Place-Inator to remove hair from one person and give it to another so that he can in turn sell his hair growing tonic. Episode Summary After Phineas and Ferb cross something off their "bucket list", Buford enters, dressed as Isabella. He asks them, "What'cha doin'?" and Phineas says the real question is to what Buford is doing. Buford says he's dressed like Isabella because he's filling in for her while she's visiting her grandparents in New Mexico. Baljeet adds the dress was his idea. Buford recalls his Great Grandfather's experiences in New Mexico. His grandpa was herding cattle when suddenly the legendary Chupacabra slinks by. Phineas says that the Chubacabra is fake like the Lake-Nose Monster or the Klimpaloon. Baljeet points out that they have already discovered those things. Phineas realizes that they have, and announces that today they are going to search for the El Chupacabra. He then wonders where Perry is. At O.W.C.A. Headquarters, Carl thanks the animal agents for coming to Sensitivity Training. He then releases all animals, leaving Major Monogram as the only one left. Offended, he remarks that he doesn't need the training because humans are a higher species, causing every agent to growl at him. Carl remarks that that is why they are here today. Phineas and Ferb present the Cupra Copter. Everyone jumps in. Buford reverses his Isabella outfit into a goat costume for bait. A computer onboard researches Chubacabra traits: Rooting, Sniffing, Long Neck, and Desert Dwelling. Candace, with Stacy's help, goes through her wardrobe. Candace complains that all of her outfits are jinxed, for every outfit has been worn when something bad happens to her. For example, she wore one when the Gelatin Monster ate her, and wore another when she was "[Personality|split into like fifty of [her self]]" and yet another from "the whole Meap thing." The computer then scans Candace. "Rooting. Sniffing. Long Neck. Not Desert Dwelling. Not Chupacabra." As for Candace, it suddenly dawns on her that someone's judging her and sees the chupa-copter fly away. She yells and informs Phineas and Ferb that they are so busted as they fly off. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated where he sees a biplane parked on the balcony. Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a barber's chair and tells him his daily evil scheme. He had invented a spray that allows you to grow back hair if you lose it all. The advertisement for it makes it sound like it grows backhair, so it hadn't been selling. Doof was now going to use his new Switch Place-inator to switch to take people's switch someone hair with a bald head so that everyone would want to buy Get Back Hair. He thens shows it off by switching Perry places with a shark in a tank. Perry jumps out of the tank to Doof's surprise. The shark tries to eat Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he throws it off. He then switches the shark tank places with a light fixture. The tank fall from the ceiling and lands upside down, trapping Agent P inside. The gang arrives in New Mexico. They lower Buford in the goat costume from the bottom of the Cupra Copter. Baljeet steers the vessel to crash Buford into some cacti. Doofenshmirtz flies away on the Biplane, but quickly realizes he left it at his building. Perry uses the Switch Place-Inator to teleport himself on the plane. They both climb on top of the Biplane and a random battle ensues, not making much sense. Candace runs to the backyard to wait for the "Busties" to return. Stacey asks if her services are needed, and after no answer she decides to leave. In New Mexico, the boys search for the Chupacabra. Buford exclaims that he thinks he has found something. The computer confirms it. The Chupacabra chases Buford but falls in a pit. Everyone looks at the mysterious creature. Phineas remarks that now they have to take him home. The gang arrives home. The Chupacabra is in a crate, and is scraping to get out. Phineas and Ferb decide to see if there is any goat-based food in the fridge. Candace jumps out from behind the tree. She peeks in the crate and the monster attacks her. She jolts back, and remarks that this is the best day ever. She moves it to the front yard and calls Linda. Phineas and Baljeet find some Chupacabra food in their fridge, and remark that Linda's cooking classes must be paying off. Linda pulls into the driveway. The gang goes in the backyard and realizes that the Chupacabra is gone. On the biplane, Perry ejects Doofenshmirtz's parachute, pulling him off the plane. As Perry is about to destroy the Inator, Major Monogram calls through the wristwatch communicator. Major Monogram informs Perry that undercover Agent CH has been captured by Phineas and Ferb. Perry pilots the plane towards the yard. Carl tells Monogram to keep writing, and we see that Major Monogram had written "Animals are People Too!" multiple times on a chalkboard. Candace tries to show Linda the Chupacabra as she get groceries from the trunk. Perry flies by on the plane and shoots two lasers from the Switch Place-inator, one at the chupacabra, and one at something off screen. Candace opens up the crate to show her sarcastic mother the chupacabra, but, due to the inator blast, Buford comes out of the crate instead, and Linda claims she doesn't believe it. Buford wonders how he got in the crate, and Linda is at least glad he's gonna finish up her leftover biryani to which he gladly accepts. Candace begins to stutter, her busting plot once again foiled. The Chupacabra, aka Agent CH, waves to Perry and flies off in the Chupa Copter. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet come in the yard. They tell Perry that they had caught the Chupacabra But as they scroll through the pictures, they realize they had either missed the Chupacabra, or gotten their thumbs in the way. Ferb remarks that "maybe the universe doesn't want some things photographed, like Chupacabras". He pauses, and adds, "And photographs where everybody has their eyes open." Transcript Songs *''Chupacabra Ho'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Sings in Chupacabra Ho What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None, but he was already in the O.W.C.A. Animal Sensitivity Seminar. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Revealed that the Chupacabra is an agent, Agent CH. *Second Season 4 episode Isabella does not appear in. The first was "My Sweet Ride". According to Buford, she was visiting her grandparents in New Mexico. **First episode Isabella was mentioned, but didn't appear. *Fifth time Buford says "What'cha doin'?". ("Out of Toon", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Tri-Stone Area", "Blackout!") *First time a character's absence is explained. *Candace doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb again. *Third time Candace hides while scoping the evidence ("Tour de Ferb", "Primal Perry"). * Twelfh episode with Candace's name in it ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oil on Candace", "Cheer Up Candace", "Candace's Big Day", "Candace Gets Busted", "Canderemy", "Run, Candace, Run", "Candace Disconnected", "The Curse of Candace"). * Like Candace, starting this episode Phineas and the gang have smartphones instead of cell phones. * Carl is seen without his glasses again. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * Isabella's Mexican heritage is mentioned again. ("Picture This", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") * Doofenshmirtz wears his pilot outfit from "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". * The photos of El Chupacabra end up being the boys' thumbs covering the lens, just like Candace's photo in "Raging Bully" and Irving's imaginary pictures in "Atlantis", as well as Linda's wedding photo in "Mom's Birthday". *The music played when Perry and Doofenshmirtz was fighting was the same as the music played when the body of Mitch was fighting with Phineas and his friends. ("Meapless in Seattle") Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on July 5, 2013. * This episode aired exactly five years after "Traffic Cam Caper" and "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". International Premieres * August 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) * September 13, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) Errors *Candace said she was split into fifty, but she was actually split into thirteen (two at first, eleven more later). She could have been exaggerating. *Phineas said that he, Ferb and Baljeet took pictures with their smartphones (which only show their thumbs, parts of the chupacabra or nothing at all), but they didn't take out their smartphones to take pictures during the adventure. *When Ferb is looking at the photos on his smartphone, he goes through photos 3 through 6, then goes back to 3. He should have gone back to 1. *When Doofenshmirtz calls Perry Señor pantalones inteligente (Mister smarty pants), he should have said Señor pantalones inteligente's''' , to have the noun and adjective agree in number. But then again, Doofenshmirtz is not very bright, so he might not have known that. Continuity * While Candace goes through her wardrobe, she mentions the gelatin monster, although she erroneously says that her brothers made it, when in reality, it was Doofenshmirtz. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") She then mentions the time she was split into fifty. ("Split Personality") She also mentions "the whole Meap thing." ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Meapless in Seattle") * Baljeet mentions that Phineas and Ferb have seen the existence of The Lake Nose Monster and Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. ("The Lake Nose Monster", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * At the O.W.C.A., Carl holds an Animal Sensitivity Training Seminar. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Allusions *'El Chupacabra' - The title is a parody of the Mexican legend of the monster, El Chupacabra. *'Chanel''' - The Perfume Candace sprays on herself is numbered like the popular perfume made by Chanel (No 5 and No 19). *''Ghost Riders in the Sky'' - The song is styled after Johnny Cash's version of the classic cowboy ballad. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, El Chupacabra * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Buford's Great Grandfather * Kelly Hu as Stacy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} pt-br:La Candace-Cabra Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn